Weapon Tiers
The Basics This is a list of weapon tiers that exist within Craftwars. Some weapons are not in tiers, but are their own unique weapon, such as the Whirlpool Summoner or the Gold Crossbow. Tiers are arranged from lowest damaging to highest damaging. These ore tiers provide the user or player a variety of weapons.armors,and tools. Some of these ores are not obtained or cannot be mined such as the Black Vermite which is an Easter egg ore the instead gives you a weapon or armor when mined. The ores are essential for the player to progress in the game. The order goes as follows on the list bellow: Tiers Ore Tiers These items can be made from your average ores found in the Mines. Iron The first tier the player starts with. Also known as the scrap tier. Made from scrap metal. Looks rusty and scrappy. The pickaxe, however is just white with a blue gleam. Gold After iron tier. Crafted from Gold Ore. A yellow version of the item. These tiers are crafted from the previous tier, and are usually stronger than most weapons. Diamond After the gold tier is the diamond tier. a blue version of the item This tier is crafted from the gold tier or the previous tier and are stronger and more powerful. Epic The first of the powerful tiers. mostly crafted along with the epic katana. For the epic katana, it requires almost all katanas that are craftable. Black in color with blue sparkles. Killing nacker with one of these weapons can drop an Ultimate Orb. Black in color with purple sparkles. Ultimate Comes after Epic tier. Usually crafted with an epic tier item, some Ultimus Ore, and an Ultimate Orb. Bright yellow in color with yellow sparkles. Killing nacker with one of these weapons can drop an Orb of Destiny. True After ultimate tier. Crafted with an ultimate tier item, some Optimum Ore, and an Orb of Destiny. A bright white with white sparkles. Omega Death Path Items in these tiers require at least one Shard of the Universe. These items are made separate from the Ore tiers because obtaining a Shard of the Universe and the ingredients isnt something a beginner can do easily. Destiny After true tier. Requires a true tier item, and a Shard of the Universe. A bright purple emitting purple sparkles. I suggest buy the Ingredients pack, since Rex is so rare. These weapons look indigo-purple and have purple sparkles. The Martian Phaser is indirectly a destiny item because although it is not purple or looks like one, it has a similar recipe and is more than likely intended as a destiny item. Death After the destiny tier is the death tier. Requires a destiny item (or two), some Unobtanium, and a Death Orb. Pitch black with either black sparkles or black smoke emanating from it. Nacker After death tier. Requires a death tier item, some Unobtanium, and a significant amount of Vermite. A bright red. Projectiles fired are also rainbow colored. After destiny tier. Requires a destiny tier item, some Unobtanium, and a very large amount of Vermite. These weapons are bright red and shoot rainbow particles. Omega Death After Nacker tier and the most powerful tier in the game. Requires all sorts of weapons, such as nacker tier weapons, death tier weapons, powerful weapons similar to the weapon, and lots of rainbow items. Also requires some Omega Death Orbs, a great deal of Viridis, and some Unobtanium. Bright Green with rainbow smoke. Projectiles are rainbow colored. Enchanted Ruler Path All of these are crafted from rare ores, previous tiers, and their respective orbs. Each tier has an orb. Sky starts off with Ultimate Orbs. All of these are crafted from rare ores and their respective orbs. Each tier has a representitive ore. Fun fact, before the most recent Craftwars update, Sky items required Destiny tier items and not Ultimate tier items. Sky Made up of a Destiny tier item, Divumite, and Sky Orbs. Less transparent version of Diamond.. They look light blue, and more vibrant than diamond tier. Enchanted Sky Made up of multiple Sky tier items, Divumite, and Pure Amberstone. This looks like sky tier, but with golden sparkles emanating from the item. Dank Made up of multiple Enchanted Sky items, Dankite, and Dank Orbs. Can be any color. Purple Vermite Made up of multiple Dank tier items, Purple Vermite, and Uranium, a sparkling version of iron and slightly darker. It is just bland purple. Green Vermite Made up of multiple Purple Vermite tier items, green vermite, and uranium, you know what it looks like now. It is just bland green. Royal Made up of a Purple Vermite tier item, and Green Vermite tier item, Regite, and Corrupted Orbs. It is bright purple Enchanted Royal Made up of multiple Royal tier items, Regite, and Plutonium, slightly darker version of uranium. It is bright purple but has sparkles. Ruler Made up of Enchanted Royal tier items, Rolite, and Ruler's gem. It is dark red. Enchanted Ruler Made up of Ruler items. For being as hard as they are to craft, it really isnt worth it. The damage is barely better than Nacker items, and all weapons have terrible meteor range. These items are red with yellow sparkles. Easter Egg Tier A secret tier that could not be obtained by normal means. And must be found at specific places and special means to obtaining these weapons or armors. Most ways are either by finding or being at a specific location. These weapons are relatively weak. * Hellstone Axe * Dazzler * Stazzler * Black Vermite Scythe * Black Vermite Armour Category:Game Info Category:Unfinished